


Someone to Help me Out

by WinterRose04



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose04/pseuds/WinterRose04
Summary: Hesitation. Of all the times this boy has gone head first into most likely suicide missions without a second thought, the one time he hesitates is when his -dare he say it- friend needs him… Get your shit together Kogane. He needs you. He needs someone… And if he doesn't then you just leave him alone; kick him out so you can train and that's that“I never knew my Mom. She left when I was a baby. It… it was hard watching my Dad tear himself up over it while he was alive. He never said anything, but I knew.” Keith took a deep breath and chanced a glance at Lance. Bright glassy blue eyes stared back at him. Lance laid his head on his arms as he watched Keith. Alright, Progress Keith thought to himself.





	Someone to Help me Out

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! I suck at summaries so please just ignore it and read the story! Lmao. I hope you all enjoy!

Help me, it’s like the walls are caving in

     Keith walked the hushed hallway of the Castle of Lions, making his way towards the training room as always. It was early in the morning - at least according to the clocks Pidge had made to somewhat keep track of Earth time- and every morning Keith needed to work out. He supposed it wasn't a matter of ‘need’ so much as want. The want to clear his head, the want to feel the blood pumping through his veins, the want to hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears.

  So, as always, he made it to the training room -this time in his normal clothes rather than his Paladin suit, deciding that it wasn't necessary this morning- and walked through the automatic doors; only to stop in the threshold. There, laying his lazy ass on the floor, was Lance McClain. Keith rolled his eyes. If he was seriously going to be up this early just to lay in the fucking middle of the training room and do nothing, Keith was going to kick his ass out so he could train. Just as he was about to walk fully into the room, he noticed that Lance was holding up a phone-like device; his long arms were extended above his head so he could see the screen properly. He must have stolen Pidge’s again, Keith thought to himself with another roll of the eyes. However, the phone wasn’t the only thing Keith noticed; it was the music coming from it. He didn’t know when they were suddenly able to get music out in the middle of bumfuck nowhere in fucking space, but he guessed Pidge and Hunk could pull off anything.

  Deciding that he would stay silent for just a moment longer to get good blackmail material on Lances taste in music, Keith stepped through the threshold of the doors -thankful now more than ever that the large doors were silent- and leaned against the wall without a sound. He tried very hard to stay quiet as a plethora of different songs filled his ears. Everything from Jason Mraz to Nicki Minaj. He couldn’t help but let a small smirk form on his lips as he watched Lance slightly shake his shoulders while he listened to the- quite honestly- horrible song, ‘Anaconda’ At least in Keith's opinion it was horrible. But that was only because it made him think of things that he really shouldn't… not that he’ll ever admit that of course.

  Sometimes I feel like giving up

  As amusing as it was to hear what Lance listened to, Keith was getting a little bored and kinda irritated when Lance skipped to a new song after 5 seconds. Just as he was about to make his presence known Lance tapped on a song, put the phone-ish thing down- pushing it lightly to slide it farther away from him- and laid down with arms stretched out and his legs slightly apart. Before Keith could really grasp what was happening, Lance was moving. Keith watched as the blue paladin sat up, leaned on his elbow and moved so that he was sitting on his leg. After several seconds of staring in surprise, Keith came to terms with the fact that Lance was dancing. And… he was actually really good at it. His movements were fluid and graceful, they worked perfectly with the song that was playing- which Keith now recognized as ‘In my Blood’ by Shawn Mendes.

But I just can't; It isn't in my blood

  Lance’s dancing tied in perfectly with the beat of the song and as Keith watched, he saw how determined he looked as he moved. And how… Sad he looked. It took Keith a moment to process the fact that the tall boy could actually be sad. A question formed in Keith's mind as he watched… Why is Lance sad? And more importantly, how long has he felt this way?

  Lance was on his feet now, jumping and flipping around in a way that had Keith wondering if he was actually dancing or having a seizure. Don’t get him wrong, Keith was impressed with Lances skill, but he knew nothing about dancing so he wasn't entirely sure what he was watching.

Afraid to be alone again, I hate this

  Keith slumped into the wall a little bit more, contemplating. First of all, how long has Lance been doing this? Did he make the… what's the word for making up dances? God, he sounds the little fucking mermaid… Chography? Choreography? Yeah, that sounded right… ish. Anyways, did Lance make the dance himself, why did he look so sad, could he help, etc. etc. Lance rolled into a front roll and holy shit how the fuck is he that flexible? Lance grabs his foot and -somehow- manages to stand while still holding his foot, and then he just fucking lifts his leg up above his head like its no big fucking deal. Because why the fuck not? Apparently, that's a thing Lance can do. The red Paladin clutches the fabric over his heart and tries to control his breathing.

  The chorus of the song is now playing but the lyrics are fuzzy in Keith's mind. Yes, Keith is comfortable with his sexuality and yes, he has acknowledged that Lance is… Decently attractive. But that doesn’t mean he isn't going to be at least a little affected by said attractive man bending like that. Lance does several more flips and jumps and weird roll/tumble things on the floor that he somehow manages to make look graceful and Keith has just about had enough. All it takes is seeing the tall, leggy boy rolling backward into a split -A motherfucking SPLIT- just to roll forward again into another fucking split to make Keith finally lose it.

I need somebody now

  The older boy takes a deep breath and pushes off of the wall he was leaning on, turning around to head out the sliding doors; training can wait. Right now, Keith thinks he needs a really, really cold shower and yes, he is a little ashamed of that fact. However, he hears something stop. The music is still playing, going into the next verse like any other song; but it doesn’t sound right. Keith turns around and sees Lance on his knees, hunched over and curled into himself with his hands grabbing at his hair harshly. Keith now realizes that the thing that had stopped was Lance. He fluid, graceful movement had ceased; and Keith didn't like what had replaced them. The dark haired boy tries not to think too much of it, tells himself that he just got tired or ran out of weird jumpy dance moves to do; but somehow Keith knows that's not the case. And his suspicions are only confirmed when he looks closer and sees Lance's shoulders shaking slightly. He’s crying...

  Hesitation. Of all the times this boy has gone head first into most likely suicide missions without a second thought, the one time he hesitates is when his -dare he say it- friend needs him… Get your shit together Kogane. He needs you. He needs someone… And if he doesn't then you just leave him alone; kick him out so you can train and that's that.

Someone to help me out

  After gathering the courage -despite the fact that he was only going to go talk to his fellow Paladin on his well being like any good person would do…- Keith walks slowly over to the blob of a person in the middle of the training room. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat.

  “Uh, Lance?” Lance’s head whips up to look at Keith. Just as quickly as the blue Paladin had looked up, he looks away while wiping at his eyes. Keith tries not to pay to much attention to the way Lances voice breaks as he responds.

  “F-fine. I’m fine. What’re you doing here Keith?” Keith steps back a little, not used to hearing his actual name used; especially in such a melancholy tone. He doesn’t know why seeing Lance like this bothers him so much. He’s seen the other boy upset before, multiple times, actually. And yet… he’s never gotten this sick twisted feeling in his stomach before. Yes, of course, he’s felt bad for Lance at times when he’s upset. Lance is his fellow paladin after all. But it’s never felt like this before.

  “You mean besides the fact that this is the training room?” Fuck, that made him sound like a dick… He cleared his throat again. “I uh, I saw you dancing-” He sees Lance freeze at this but continues anyway, “You’re… You’re really good. I didn’t know you could,” he coughs a little and blushes, turning his face despite Lance not looking at him. “I didn’t know you were that flexible.” Lance sniffles and moves to sit back on his ass, hugging his knees and hiding his face in them. He makes a small ‘hmm’ noise. The only indication that he heard Keith's comment. Keith stares down Lance, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other. He really doesn’t know how to talk to people, let alone comfort them. But for some reason, he feels a really strong need, no, not need… want. He wants to help Lance. He wants to bring a smile to the boy's face again. He wants to do that. And that feeling is seriously throwing him off. Keith is a good person. He knows this. He honestly believes that statement. If he wasn't, he wouldn’t be in the middle of nowhere in an alien castle fighting off aliens in alien lion fucking robots! But being brought up as an orphan had… stunted him emotionally, to put it nicely. Was he going to let that stop him though? Maybe it would have in the past. But not this time.

  “Come on dude. What's going on? What happened to our happy go lucky Loverboy Lance?” Keith nudges Lance’s leg slightly with the top of his boot, watching as it does nothing but shake the other boy slightly. God, this was worse than he thought. The black haired boy sighs and moves to sit; placing himself next to his friend. Clearing his throat for the millionth time, Keith does something he's never done with anyone other than his older brother -Shiro. He talks about his parents.

I need somebody now

  “I never knew my Mom. She left when I was a baby. It… it was hard watching my Dad tear himself up over it while he was alive. He never said anything, but I knew.” Keith took a deep breath and chanced a glance at Lance. Bright glassy blue eyes stared back at him. Lance laid his head on his arms as he watched Keith. Alright, Progress Keith thought to himself.

  “After he died, I knew what that felt like. To blame yourself for someone leaving. He didn’t have to run back into the house. Actually, everyone told him not to. But he did it anyway. He came back to save me…” Licking his lips, Keith blinks a few times. Why was this so hard? All of this happened years ago. He’s been over it for years. Why was this so hard? Or, the better question… Why was it not? “My Dad died in a house fire. I still don’t know how it caught, point is that it did. Our house was completely burned to the ground. I was sleeping when it happened and I guess my Dad ran out thinking I was already out there. When he saw that I wasn’t… he ran back in to save me.

  “I woke up in time to meet him halfway down the stairs. He carried me down and we… we almost made it. The house was starting to collapse in on itself and a beam fell on us. My Dad kept me from getting hit but got his leg stuck in the process. He told me to run but I couldn’t. He was all I had left and I couldn’t just leave him. I thought everything was going to be ok when I managed to help him get his leg unstuck. We made it to the door and uh… Something just wasn't right. My Dad had enough time to throw me out of the house before it exploded.” Lance gasped slightly next to him. Keith could tell that he wanted to say something, anything. But as it turns out, Lance is just as bad at comforting people as Keith is.

  “I didn’t figure it out until years later. Why the explosion happened, I mean. It’s called a backdraft. FIre needs three things to survive. Fuel, heat, and oxygen. When my Dad opened the door to come and get me, he gave the fire so much oxygen that it just… the oxygen fueled the fire so much that it caused an explosion. It took years for me to stop thinking that my Dads death was my fault. But after I figured that out, all those feelings just came rushing back in…

  “That was around the time I met Shiro. It took me a while to open up to him. I wasn’t used to people genuinely caring about me. At that point in time, I had been through 3 different foster houses; all people who were just using me to get money so…” Keith and Lance sit in silence for what feels like hours. For once, Keith didn’t feel awkward. Sure, he had always been a reserved person who had always preferred silence. But sometimes there a silences that are just… yeah. The older boy was happy that this wasn’t one of those time though.

  “I-I uh… I’m really sorry you had to go through all of that Keith.” Lance’s voice is hushed, hints of sadness and confusion hidden in his tone. “I really appreciate you opening up to me and all but uh…. Why did you?” Lance sits up completely and adjusts himself so that he’s facing Keith’s side; legs crossed and hands folded in his lap.

  Keith turns this question over in head. Why did he tell Lance all this? What was the point? He had never talked to anyone besides Shiro about any of this. So why the sudden need- no, not need… want to tell Lance all of this?

  “Because I know you, Lance. More than I’m sure either of us would like to admit.” Keith finds himself talking before he can even think of what's coming out of his mouth. “And I know that something's not right, that you’re not ok. I also know that you don't want to feel like a burden by talking to other people about your problems.

  “So, I told you my life's story- for the most part- now it's your turn. Tell me about your family and your life before we were zipped off into space. And when you’re comfortable, tell me what's bothering you.” Keith looks over at the other boy with a strange sense of hope. Lance stares back, contemplating this new side of Keith.

  “I- um… ok.” Lance takes a deep breath, gathering his thought; he smiles as memories from his time with his family flood his head. “Well, I guess we can start with my Abuelito. He uh, he’s a really great guy. Someone that you can always talk to about anything. Everyone was afraid that he would change after my Abuelita died, but he stayed strong for the rest of us. He’s still his perky, jokester self.” Lance laughs a little, remember the awful jokes he would tell just to see his family laugh.

  “Then my Mamá. God, she’s amazing. I think I miss her the most. When I was little, she would sing to me. She had a song for everything man. If I was happy, she had a song. Sad, she had a song. It didn’t matter how I was feeling, she always a song. There was this one song, it was my favorite as a kid; my Mamá would sing it when I was shy-” Keith snorts a little at this bit Lance chooses to ignore him. “Whenever I would get shy over something, whether it be a performance- for dancing- or just talking to someone new, she would always sing this one song that would make me feel better.”

  “What was the song?” Keith finds himself genuinely curious. Now, whether it be because he just wants to know the song, or see if Lance will sing it… That is entirely beside the point.

  “Cuando Nadie Ve by Morat. It basically means ‘When no one Sees’. She would sing it to me to help remind me that all I had to do was imagine myself with nobody else but my family in the room. Like I was just dancing for myself and the people I love most.

  “Anyways though, I have a lot of family so I’ll just do the people in my immediate family. So, there’s my two Hermana's-” At Keith's slightly confused look, Lance smirked and translated. “Sisters, Keith. My Sisters. We need to work on your Spanish man. Anyways, Rachel and Veronica are my two older sisters. Then there's my older brother Luis. Luis is married to Lisa, and they have two beautiful children! My gorgeous Sobrina Nadia and devilishly handsome -like his Tío- Sobrino Silvio. That means Niece and Nephew by the way.” Lance winks at Keith, earning himself a smack to the arm. Lance chuckles lightly as he thinks about his family.

  “Oh! And last but certainly least.” Another wink. “My slightly older brother Marco. He's a dweeb though and I’m way cooler than him. It's not fair that he's older.” Lance pouts slightly, crossing his arms over his chest. Cute, Keith finds himself thinking before he can stop it. Goddamnit…. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Keith wishes he could believe that statement. WIshes that he could actually want this conversation to have never happened. But he can't. Seeing Lance opening up to him like this; seeing him come out of his sadness because of him? It gives a strange sense of pride. He did that. Keith Kogane but that beautiful smile on that boys face. Made him laugh that - he’s gonna regret saying this later- stupid sexy motherfucking laugh and holy shit he has a crush. Fuck. Fuck. He… Fuck…

~~~

  About an hour later, Lance still hadn’t shut up about his family. Not that Keith was complaining, he actually found himself enjoying it. Apparently, when you get a Cuban to talk about their family, they don't just stop at immediate; which Keith supposes he should have seen coming. After the first half hour, the two boys had moved themselves to one of the walls of the training to be more comfortable. Keith leaned his head back on the wall, tilting it slightly to look at Lance; smiling softly as the other boy rambles on about his Mamá’s sisters cousins daughters goldfish… or something along those lines.

  “And there you have it. My entire familia!” Lance looks over at Keith with a blinding grin. Keith chuckles lightly at Lance’s excitement. He thinks of what to do next. On one hand, Lance seems to be feeling a lot better, and Keith is afraid to ruin that by mentioning why he was sad. On the other, if he had been like that, talking about his family most likely wasn't a long term solution. He cleared his throat, sitting up.

  “You’re family sounds amazing Lance. Loud, but amazing.” They both laugh a little at that. “So um… do you wanna talk about why you were so upset earlier?” Just like that, Lance’s smile was gone; like it was never there. Keith immediately regrets saying anything, but he knows that it's probably for the best.

  “Right… that. Well, I uh… I guess the main thing is that I miss my family. I really miss them. And I don’t feel like myself without them.” Lance takes a deep breath, spinning around to lay down; propping his feet up on the wall. “The other thing is that I don’t wanna be here. I don’t wanna be in space, I don’t want this anymore!” Keith frowns slightly and runs a hand through Lance’s hair in an attempt to calm him down. The hand startles Lance visibly, but he quickly relaxes into the other boys' gentle touch.

Help me, it's like the walls are caving in

  “I-I want to help people. I love it, it gives me a sense of purpose I guess. But I never asked for this. I never asked to be taken away from my family; especially for this long. Tha- That’s why I was dancing to that song… I felt like some of the lyrics were speaking to me? I know that sounds stupid bu-”

  “It doesn’t. Not at all.” Keith cuts him off and smiles gently when blue eyes meet his own. He feels his heart skip a beat when Lance smiles back, just a quirk of his lips and Keith is melting. Damn, what is this boy doing to him? Sometimes I feel like giving up

  “Anyways, I feel like giving up. Like it says in the song. I want to help everyone, and I know that no one else can do this but… I want to go home, ya know? But I can’t, because if I do then you guys cant form Voltron. And if you can't form Voltron, then so many people will die or be enslaved by the Galra… And I can't let that happen. It isn’t in my blood.” He smiles up at Keith.

  “I understand Lance… Well, sort of. I understand not wanting to do this sometimes and missing Earth. Not so much the family part; I have all the family I need right here.” Keith's eyes widen slightly and his face turns red immediately. He coughs and turns away. “Meaning like everyone. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk… All of you guys… not… just you… Yeah.”

  Stupid stupid stupid, Keith thinks to himself. He’s about to get up when Lance laughs. He looks back down and watches as Lance rolls around, hands over his face as he laughs. The red Paladin is very confused, but he’s too entranced in the sound of Lance being happy again to really care. Lance starts to calm down, returning to his former position and uncovering his face.

  “If I didn’t know any better Mullet, I’d say you have a crush on me.” He grins and shoots the other boy a wink. Keith rolls his eyes with a sigh and shakes his head. Of course, he does, but it's not like he can admit that. He also doesn’t want to admit to himself that he’s relieved to hear the stupid nickname again.

  “Guess you don’t know any better then. Anyways, you seem to be doing better so, I'm gonna head ou-” Keith doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence as he’s taken by the hand and pulled forward. He doesn’t know how it happens, but he finds himself straddled over Lance’s lap and looking into ocean blue eyes. He blinks. Blinks again. And again. No matter how many times he blinks, he can't seem to wake up.

  “Lance?” Keith whispers softly, confusion written over his face. He swallows harshly as he feels lance smirk, their lips brushing against each other lightly. “W-what are you doing?” he tries again. He takes a deep breath and feels his chest pressed into Lances. God, what the fuck is happening? And why does he not have a problem with it?

  “What makes you think you can just leave?” Holy motherfucking shit why was that so hot?? Keith needs to a grip, he knows this. He also knows that Lance is most likely just messing around with him. “Keith… do you like me?” Shit. There it was. That stupid question. He can lie. He has to lie. Because there is no way that Lance likes him ba-

  “Yes.” Well, there goes that plan. It’s fine though, all he has to do is avoid Lance for the rest of their time in space… Fuck. “I mean… Look, Lance, I know you don’t look at me like that so can we just forget about this?” Keith sits up, frowning. And then he realizes that's he's still straddling Lance. “Uh- Sorry I uh,” He tries to stand but is yanked back down, both boys groan a bit and wince but don’t say anything.

  “You don’t get to decide if I look at you that way.” Keith feels a hand at the back of his neck and there’s suddenly lips on his own. It takes him a moment to process what’s happening but when he does, he kisses back with full force. Lances hand slides from his neck to his hair, running his fingers through and gripping hard, causing Keith to gasp. His other hand finds itself resting on Keith's waist. Keith's hand's cradle Lances face, feeling the softness of his skin under his fingertips.

  Lance gasps softly under Keith as he runs his tongue across his bottom lip. Lance eagerly lets him in, rolling his own tongue into Keith’s mouth. Lance flips them, now hovering over Keith, leaning on his elbows to continue their kiss. Keith wraps his arms Lance’s shoulders, relishing in the free movement his clothes provided; grateful that he decided to leave his Paladin suit behind this morning.

  The boys hold each other close as they kiss, never wanting to let go of the other. In each other, they find peace. They find a sense of love and want that they never had before, and it was something neither of them wanted to risk losing. So they hold each other, their secrets laid out between them, open and exposed. Together they felt whole. Their broken hearts start to mend as they become closer. They may be fighting their battles, but it won’t ever be alone anymore. They may yearn for things that they have lost, but they have each other now. And in this moment, that’s all they need to keep going.

**Author's Note:**

> Dance-  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8OMDX4CFac&ibss=1
> 
> Hello! I have really enjoyed writing this short little one-shot. I am so super freaking excited to share this with everyone - as well as really freaking nervous but we can just ignore that small little detail. As I am sure you can tell, I live for Klance. They are my gay babies and I love them very much. Anyways! As a dyslexic person who mainly writes between the times of 1 and 3 in the morning, I am very sorry for any errors. If there are… Blame my Best Friend Dragomino, he’s supposed to be editing this thing ;) See you all next time! Hope you enjoyed my little fluffy angsty one-shot.  
> -Winter
> 
> P.s Dragomino is an amazing editor  
> P.P.S Ignore him he has no say  
> P.P.P.S Don't listen to her… she's crazy  
> P.P.P.P.S That is true but completely beside the point  
> 


End file.
